


First Christmas

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: They’re still at war, but Steve and Peggy are about to spend their first Christmas together. Unfortunately, a risky mission throws their plans off course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for thegraytigress for the Steggy Secret Santa exchange over on tumblr. Enjoy!

It was meant to be their first Christmas together, when they could really be considered _together_. Though they hadn’t discussed what they were officially, they’d found a rhythm over the last few months. Steve and Peggy fought fluidly side by side, and were equally in sync off the battlefield. Peggy had moved into Steve’s tent, under the guise of needing the warmth, not that that had fooled anyone.

 

Last Christmas Steve had stolen glances at Peggy across the mess hall. This year he’d saved his money to buy her a present, which he planned to give her before they curled up together in his tent.

 

It was meant to be their first Christmas together. But in wartime things rarely turned out the way you planned.

 

…

 

“We’re due to be in Belfort before dawn.” Peggy said, putting another box of ammunition in her bag. “We should get a good head start.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

They’d located a reasonably sized Hydra base in eastern France, close to the German border. Taking it down was their second to last mission before they had a few days off for Christmas. Taking down an entire base was always risky, but they had a full team and a solid plan. Steve felt confident.

 

“Perhaps afterwards we can polish off Dugan’s bottle of bourbon. It’s fantastic at keeping the night’s chill away.” She stepped closer, a teasing grin on her face, and whispered in his ear. “Not that I really need it anymore.”

 

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

 

“I can think of several ways to get you warm,” he teased, brushing his lips against her ear.

 

“Let me guess, something involving a fast bout of exercise?”

 

He kissed the space beneath her ear. “Something like that. I could demonstrate now, if you’ve got time?”

 

She patted his butt before pulling away.

 

“After the mission,” she promised.

 

…

 

Things started to go downhill almost as soon as they stepped inside. There were four times more Hydra soldiers than they’d predicted. The base expanded enormously underground, something they hadn’t picked up on during their reconnaissance. The fight was difficult and draining, and the team were largely separated.

 

Steve caught glimpses of the other commandos every now and then, he helped if he saw anyone struggling, but for the most part he fought alone. He was in front of the team, trying to penetrate the base as deeply as he could. He’d taken out a lot of enemy soldiers, but it was far from over.

 

They’d been fighting for hours when he heard Peggy’s piercing scream.

 

He froze as a chill ran deep through his bones.

 

A Hydra soldier took Steve’s hesitation as an opportunity to hit him hard in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Steve had him, and the three other soldiers surrounding him, out cold in seconds.

 

Peggy screamed his name and Steve charged toward the sound, tearing down anything in his way.

 

She was further away than he’d realised. When he found her they were separated by a room of Hydra soldiers. Dugan and Falsworth looked like they’d had the same idea as Steve, they were each surrounded, trying to fight their way to Peggy.

 

Across the room two men had Peggy by the shoulders, trying to pull her to a door in the far corner, but she was putting up a fight.

 

Steve battled his way across, tearing them down as fear surged through him. Peggy was fighting but she looked off, her kicks seemed weak, she struggled to escape a hold she’d usually be out of in seconds.

 

Then he noticed the blood that stained her shirt. A huge patch on her abdomen. Steve’s stomach twisted.

 

They almost had her to the door when one of the soldiers glanced at Steve, then to the man next to him. He spoke in German.

 

“He’s here, shouldn’t we take him?”

 

“No,” the second soldier spat. “Our orders are for her only. She’ll bring him.”

 

Steve didn’t have time to process what that meant. He was one line of soldiers away from Peggy.

 

He tore them down with everything he had, deflecting their bullets with his shield, knocking them to the floor when they got close enough. And then he was there, ripping the last few soldiers off Peggy.

 

She fell against him and he scooped her up into his arms.

 

“Cap, I think we need to back out of this one.”

 

He turned at the sound of Morita’s voice.

 

“I don’t like it either but we’re outnumbered. Badly.” He swallowed thickly. “We’ve already lost Manelli.”

 

Steve nodded. “Round ‘em up.”

 

He ran for the exit, Peggy still in his arms.

 

…

 

When he placed Peggy gently in the back of the truck she groaned in pain. Steve’s hands fluttered over her, not knowing how to help.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“They ambushed me,” she spoke between heavy breaths. “Must’ve been at least ten. I tried to fight my way out.” She winced. “But then I got hit.”

 

Steve looked down in terror. She’d been shot. The hand that covered her stomach was seeped in blood.

 

“Dugan, get moving!” Bucky yelled as he jumped in the truck. Steve hadn’t noticed the fellas getting in.

 

As they tore away Jones and Bucky gathered around Peggy.

 

Jones pulled at her shirt gently to examine the wound. He looked up at Steve. “A gunshot wound?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

Jones and Bucky got to work packing the wound. Steve pulled off his jacket and shirt, until he was left in his undershirt, and fashioned the pile into a makeshift pillow for Peggy.

 

She was still breathing heavily, groaning as Jones pressed against the wound. Steve pushed her hair back from her forehead, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He murmured gently, trying to soothe her.

 

Peggy screamed a gut-wrenching cry, and Steve’s head snapped round to see Bucky and Jones tightening the belt and cloth they’d used to stop the bleeding.

 

“That should do it for now, but we need to get her back to base.” Jones began packing away his kit.

 

“He’s given her morphine, for the pain.” Bucky added quietly, his features tight.

 

Steve nodded. His thoughts were hazy. They were a long drive away from their base and Peggy had already lost a lot of blood.

 

“Keep her warm,” Bucky said.

 

Steve was grateful to have something to do. Peggy whimpered as he laid down beside her, he tried to position himself as closely as possible without jostling her.

 

The truck trudged along, every bump shaking Peggy, but the pain in her features faded as the morphine began to take effect.

 

“There’s no need to cry, it’s only a bullet.” Peggy looked up at him with heavy eyelids. “I’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

 

Steve hadn’t noticed the wetness on his cheeks.

 

His voice was thick when he replied. “I know. Nothing could take down the indomitable Peggy Carter.”

 

Her laugh was cut off by a wince. “That’s the spirit.”

 

…

 

The journey back was rough. Jones kept an eye on Peggy, but it was a long drive, and the wound was deep. Steve stayed wrapped around her, trying to keep her warm.

 

It wasn’t long before Peggy lost consciousness. Steve knew it was a combination of the morphine and blood loss, but it scared him to death. He kept as still as he could, his hand gently resting across her chest, making sure it continued to rise and fall.

 

…

 

They got her back to base still breathing and the medical team took over. She needed surgery and a blood transfusion.

 

Steve tried to donate his blood but he was refused. They told him the effects of the serum via transfusion were untested, that it wasn’t safe. Steve tried to argue that the lack of testing hadn’t been an issue when he’d been injected with it, but then Bucky volunteered, and he was a match.

 

Steve had no idea how long the surgery took. He paced outside, trying not to let the sheer terror drown him.

 

He knew Bucky was close by, keeping an eye on him most likely, but he couldn’t process much more than the fact that he was there.

 

…

 

They told him the surgery was a success, but Peggy looked so small and fragile that he wasn’t quite sure he believed them.

 

Steve sat at her bedside, only vaguely aware of people coming in and out; doctors checking her vitals, the fellas offering him comforting pats on the shoulder. Peggy was so pale, her breathing so shallow, she looked a second away from death and he couldn’t do a damn thing to help her.

 

When she eventually woke up something was wrong, she was lethargic and feverish. Steve tried to talk to her, tried to get her to give him a coherent sentence, as if he could coax her back to health.

 

He couldn’t. The wound was infected.

 

…

 

When Peggy came to for the second time she was much more coherent, but clearly exhausted. Steve pressed a hard kiss to her temple and told her to rest. She still looked too pale.

 

…

 

Steve woke slowly, hunched over Peggy’s bed. He felt fingers threading through his hair, and it took him a moment to get his bearings. He finally looked up and met Peggy’s gaze, there was a little colour in her cheeks.

 

“You’re awake,” he said quietly. His voice sounded hoarse.

 

“So are you,” Peggy replied.

 

He pressed a kiss to her palm, holding her hand against his face.

 

“What day is it?” she asked.

 

“Uh, Monday. The 25th.”

 

“Christmas day?” She sounded surprised.

 

“I guess so, yeah.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Haven’t really been in the mood for much celebrating recently.”

 

She offered him a sympathetic smile.

 

…

 

When word got around that Peggy was up and talking, she had a slew of visitors. The fellas all had gifts they wanted to give her, and stories they wanted to tell her. When Dugan visited he wrapped Peggy up in a hug and refused to pull away for a full minute. Peggy seemed to find it amusing, Dugan just seemed emotional.

 

By the afternoon most of the team were packed around Peggy’s bed, drinking and singing. It was comforting and cheerful, but as time wore on Steve could see Peggy was flagging. With Bucky’s help he steered the fellas outside, where they were free to be drunk and boisterous.

 

Bucky followed, leaving Steve and Peggy alone.

 

“If you need to get some sleep I can go back to –”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Peggy cut him off. She moved up in her bed, wincing as she did, and patted the space next to her.

 

He took it for the invitation it was and got into bed with her. With a bit of manoeuvring they were able to fit together, Peggy’s head rested on his shoulder and her leg was thrown across his.

 

They laid in silence for a while. Steve thought Peggy was dozing off, until she broke the silence.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“That’s all you’ve got to say?”

 

He sighed. “I’ve just been thinking, is all.”

 

He thought she might let it go but she just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

Steve took a deep breath. “You said you were ambushed.”

 

Peggy nodded.

 

“When I got to you I heard them say something about… only having orders for you. To take you, I guess.” He swallowed thickly.

 

“You think it was planned.”

 

Steve shrugged, looking away.

 

“Anything else?” she prompted.

 

He turned to face her. “They said, _she’ll bring him_. Meaning me.”

 

Peggy raised her eyebrow, but he knew she’d caught on. They’d tried to take her so they could use her to lure Steve, to use her as bait in some kind of trap, most likely. They’d harmed her in their efforts to get a hold of him.

 

“I suppose you blame yourself?” She didn’t sound surprised.

 

Steve frowned.

 

“This isn’t your fault Steve. You can’t shoulder the blame for everything Hydra do to me.”

 

“They hurt you because of your relationship to me.”

 

“They hurt me because we’re at war, and they’ll stop at nothing to achieve their goal.”

 

Steve’s frown deepened.

 

Peggy sighed. “It’s Christmas, I don’t want to argue with you, Steve.”

 

He nodded, pulling her close until she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I got you a gift,” she said. “On the bedside table.”

 

Steve turned, seeing the small package for the first time.

 

“I asked Bucky to fetch it for me,” she added.

 

He reached over and picked up the package, it was wrapped in string and brown paper. He unwrapped it slowly, careful not to rip the paper. Inside was a brand new sketch pad and an assortment of pencils.

 

Unexpectedly, he felt his eyes start to tear up.

 

“I hope it’s the right kind.”

 

“It’s perfect.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll draw something for you as a thank you, whatever you’d like.”

 

“Can you do self-portraits?”

 

Steve was taken aback by her question. “I’ve never tried.”

 

“I’d very much like a drawing of you. You have plenty of me, after all.”

 

He smiled. His favourite drawings were his drawings of Peggy.

 

“Bucky also mentioned you might be needing that,” she nodded towards the nightstand.

 

Steve recognised the haphazardly wrapped present right away, he’d been carrying it around for weeks.

 

He felt embarrassed, picking it up, considering Peggy had got him such a thoughtful gift. He handed it to her, feeling sheepish. “This is for you.”

 

She unwrapped it with care, pulling the string away gently. As soon as she recognised the purple wrapping a smile spread across her face.

 

“Cadbury’s chocolate.”

 

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you like it, and I know it’s hard to come by over here, so I just thought…”

 

“It’s wonderful Steve. I’ve been desperate for some decent chocolate.”

 

Peggy put the presents aside and then touched his cheek, pulling his lips down to meet hers. They kissed softly, savouring the feel of each other, before Peggy coaxed his lips open and deepened the kiss.

 

Steve held her close, the warmth of her body against his was soothing. He loved her so deeply and he’d almost lost this. Almost lost her.

 

“Shh, my darling.” Peggy murmured, wiping at his cheek.

 

He hadn’t meant to start crying.

 

Steve buried his face against her neck, breathing deeply, while Peggy’s fingers carded through his hair.

 

After a while, she spoke softly. “It’s Christmas day, and we’re together, there’s no need to be sad.”

 

Steve sniffed, lifting his head up to look at her. “I know,” he said.

 

Life was fragile, he knew that as well as anyone. But Peggy was on the mend, and he was unbelievably grateful for that.

 

She wiped his cheeks dry. “Merry Christmas, my darling.”

 

Steve ducked his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Peggy’s mouth. “Merry Christmas, Peg.”

 


End file.
